The Care Bears and the Hiking Trip
by CaptainElsa
Summary: The Care Bears plan to go on a summer hiking trip at Care-a-lot National Park during the last days of summer, but Beastly and Shreeky will stop at nothing to make sure their trip is as terrible as possible. Featuring some romance with my pairing Wish x Funshine.


The Hiking Trip

During the last few days of summer the Care Bears were not incredibly busy with caring missions. In fact, most of them were lounging about the Hall of Hearts, relaxing. Not much action was taking place. Wish Bear quite enjoyed it, since they were quite busy before. She was sitting on a comfy chair and reading a book.

Then Tenderheart Bear walked in and saw everyone was relaxed and not doing much. He was quite disappointed to say the least. He frowned. Then as he looked around, he got an idea.

"Attention every bear." he said loud and clear.

Everyone looked at him, surprised. Funshine sprang to his feet, turning off his yellow DS game device.

"Thank you. I have a fun activity for everyone!"

"Yeah-hoo! I love fun ideas!" Funshine cheered over-enthusiastically.

"Well, what is it?" Wish asked.

Tenderheart was happy that some of the Care Bears were interested. "Glad you asked. A family hiking trip in Care-a-lot National Park!"

There were some groans from Love-a-lot Bear and Grumpy. Tenderheart shook his head.

"Oh no… not a camping trip. It's going to rain, and all my stuff will break, and we'll probably get lost." Grumpy said, rubbing his forehead, "I can just see it happening. And maybe… someone will want to pull some funny pranks on me. Or worse, we'll run into Beastly and Shreeky. Don't say I didn't warn you."

He glared at Funshine, who jumped back, hurt.

"I can't believe you'd accuse me of something I haven't even done… or was even thinking about doing." Funshine said, exasperated, and he came over and clung to Wish Bear for comfort. Wish patted his shoulder kindly.

Tenderheart calmed things down quickly and said, "Not to worry. Everything will be fun, I promise."

 _Camping, hmm,_ Wish Bear thought to herself, _maybe I can bring some books with me._ She patted Funshine's shoulder.

Wish Bear closed her book and made a wish. Her camping stuff was all ready in about three seconds.

"Well I don't know about everyone else, but I'm all ready to go." Wish said.

Wish was proud of herself, and everyone was surprised.

"Wish Bear is one step ahead of everyone! Congrats, Wish Bear. That's the spirit. Alright everyone, get your camping stuff ready. We will leave in an hour." Tender Heart said.

An hour later, all the Care Bears were ready. Wish read while she waited. As the time got closer to leave, she brought her stuff outside and marked her spot in her book with a galaxy bookmark.

Meanwhile as some other Care Bears followed Wish Bear outside – Funshine, Friend, Love-a-lot, Share, and Bedtime — Beastly and Shreeky watched the events secretly from atop a rainbow.

"Look fur ball, the Care Bears are going on a camping trip!" Shreeky said, looking through a pair of purple binoculars.

"Oh I hate camping trips!"

"I know that you idiot. But, Beastly – don't you know what this means?"

"What, Shreeky? That we can ruin their camping trip?"

"No! That we can _destroy_ their camping trip!" Shreeky laughed.

The two villains stayed on the rainbow while the Care Bears below loaded everything into cars and made final checks to make sure no one was left behind.

"Is everyone ready?" Tenderheart asked.

"Yes!" mostly everyone said.

"Shouldn't someone stay behind to watch the Hall of Hearts?" Wish Bear asked, looking back at the big red heart worriedly.

"It should be fine as long as it's locked. Since activity has been relaxed lately, I have a feeling nothing bad will happen while we're gone." Tenderheart assured her, and patted her shoulder.

Wish Bear made a split second decision that the locked doors weren't enough. She made a wish and put a glowing rainbow magical force field around it and the Caring Meter.

"I'll feel safer while we're away if it has a force field around it." Wish said, feeling satisfied.

"Good thinking." Funshine encouraged her, and patted her shoulder kindly and gave her a cute thumbs up that made her blush.

Everyone got into cars in groups of four Bears. Wish Bear was with her friends; Cheer, and Bedtime Bear and her boyfriend; Funshine. Cheer volunteered to drive. Everyone clicked their seatbelts on.

"Let's go!" Cheer said.

They sped away to Care-a-lot National Park.

Along the way, Beastly and Shreeky followed them on their bike, but stayed behind a good distance so the Care Bears wouldn't be alarmed or notice. There were other cloud cars on the road, so that only helped them more. Wish Bear cuddled with Funshine in the back seat and enjoyed the ride. Even though music played from the radio, Bedtime Bear was snoring and sound asleep. The wind ruffled Wish Bear's aqua fur and tickled her ears.

They arrived at the Care-a-lot National Park and had to pass through a guard gate – to ensure the park's safety. Right behind the Care Bears, were Beastly and Shreeky. They put on terrible disguises but the guards didn't seem to notice. They had to wait a while as the park rangers checked their papers. Wish tapped her feet on the floor.

"What's taking them so long to check everyone?" Wish asked.

"Not sure." Funshine said, and stood up to get a better look. They were the last car, and Tenderheart was the first one. Tenderheart was with Share, Love-a-lot, and Grumpy.

"Hey Tenderheart!" Funshine shouted, waving, "What's going on?"

Tenderheart turned around and waved at Funshine. Funshine got out of the car, promising he would be right back. He went up to the front and talked with Tenderheart. Wish couldn't hear what they were saying.

"What do you think the problem is?" Wish asked.

"Not sure. I don't think the park is closed."

"Uh-huh." Wish nodded, trying to think of why the park rangers weren't letting them in.

Funshine came back a few minutes later.

"We got it all straightened out. The park ranger's computers were acting up, so I helped fixed them." Funshine seemed proud of himself as he sat back down in the car and put his seatbelt on.

"Good job, my sunshine." Wish smiled and hugged him tightly.

Funshine ruffled Wish's hair, and put his arm around her. As he did, the line started to move. Tenderheart led the way to where they would park the cars and begin their hike.

They drove through the rainbow-colored forest and were greeted with the view of a rainbow-colored lake. Wish smiled as she saw it. There were many bears paddling on canoes or in sailboats, and lots of bears swimming near the shore.

"Well, here we are!" Tenderheart announced once everyone parked and got out of the cars.

Wish Bear huffed as she shouldered her hiking backpack. She wished for a starry-themed hiking stick.

"I want one! Please?" Hugs poked her.

"Huh? Okay." Wish said.

Wish Bear wished up a pink and yellow walking stick for Hugs, with her symbol on the top. Hugs instantly loved it.

"Thank you!" she said, and hugged Wish Bear.

"How come Hugs gets one and not me?" Baby Tugs came over and saw Hug's new walking stick.

"Since she asked for one." Wish said. She needed to be careful with making so many wishes at once.

"Can I have one too?" he begged.

"And?" Wish said, not giving him one until he said please.

"I asked nicely! Didn't I?"

Hugs whispered in his ear. Then he wore an "ooh" expression.

"Please may I have a walking sticky like you and Hugs?" he asked.

"That's better. You have to work on your manners. Believe it or not, but being polite will get you places." Wish said lightly, and wished him up a pastel blue and yellow hiking stick.

Tugs got his hiking stick, and gave Wish a thank-you hug. He tried his out with Hugs.

Then Funshine came and stood by her side with his backpack on.

"Can I have one?"

Wish sighed.

"Okay. But this is the last one. I have to save my energy."

Funshine smiled mischievously, and kissed her cheek. She blushed and tingles went up her spine.

She looked at him sideways but wished up a yellow and sunny walking stick. Plus she added a bonus feature – it could glow in the dark if Funshine pressed the sun, but he'd have to find that part out on his own.

"Oh cool you guys have walking sticks!" Cheer noticed.

"Don't ask me for one please." Wish said, "I'm all out at the moment."

Wish patted her star-shaped symbol. Cheer nodded. "Okay. I'll make my own!"

Cheer made her own rainbow hiking-stick, with a rainbow-colored pom-pom on top. She pulled a rainbow whistle out of her backpack.

"Just in case I need to call for help!" Cheer said with a huge smile.

Wish laughed. "You certainly are prepared!"

Once everyone had their backpacks out of the cars, they all met up in a circle. Tenderheart stood in the middle with a map.

"Okay. How about we all split up into groups of three and meet up at the campgrounds by this evening, where we can have dinner and set up camp?" Tenderheart said.

It sounded like a good plan to everyone. No one complained.

"Let's go then! Take your time and don't forget to do the Care Bears Stare if you need help." Tenderheart said. Cheer blew her whistle to prove a point.

"Or that will do just fine, Cheer."

Everyone laughed and Cheer grinned proudly, swinging her whistle around her finger.

Tenderheart passed out maps for everyone.

Wish, Funshine and Cheer naturally gravitated towards each other. Other Bears paired up and started to head into the woods.

"Which path should we take?" Funshine asked.

"Hmm." Wish looked at the map, considering there were all kinds of ways to get to their destination, "Should we do the scenic route or the quicker route?"

"Scenic!" Cheer exclaimed enthusiastically, jumping up and down.

"Well it seems like we've got our route, huh?" Funshine laughed.

Wish didn't dread the long hike as much as she thought she would, since she had two happy friends with her.

"Let's go!" Wish said, as they were the second to last group to leave.

Grams, Bedtime, and the cubs were in a group and still arguing – the cubs mostly were — about which path they should take.

 _I hope they decide soon, and that Bedtime Bear doesn't fall asleep on them,_ Wish thought.

Funshine took the lead. Wish was in the middle and Cheer took up the back. They all had maps with them, but after a few yards of hiking Wish put down the map and enjoyed the view. She wasn't always going to be able to rely on a map to get her where she needed to be.

It was a peaceful start. Wish felt the nice summer heat warm her fur. Their first obstacle was a waterfall and a creek. There wasn't a bridge, but there were stepping-stones.

"You go ahead of me." Wish said to Cheer.

Funshine hopped across the stones as if they were nothing. Cheer tossed her backpack over to Funshine, and back flipped over the rocks.

"Show-off." Funshine commented lightly.

"Hey, if you got to get over stepping stones, you might as well put on a show." Cheer said.

She took a bow when she got to the other side next to Funshine. Cheer put her backpack on again. Now it was Wish Bear's turn. She inched closer to the bank, nervous to take the first step.

They seemed farther apart now that it was Wish Bear's turn. What if she fell in?

"Come on Wish Bear!" Funshine waved her over, "I love you! You can do it!"

Wish blushed and took a deep breath. _Maybe I could wish and make a bridge,_ she thought.

"No wishing! Funshine and I got across just fine without wishing. Don't worry… we'll be with you every step of the way." Cheer said.

Nervously, Wish took the first step. But she couldn't take the other one.

"Funshine!" Wish cried, almost loosing her balance due to her nervousness. Was it just her imagination, or did her backpack seem to weigh more now?

Funshine hopped over to her, and reached out his paw.

"Come on, I'll be right here."

Wish took his paw and stepped on to Funshine's stone. He gave her a kiss on the cheek again. The sunlight that fell through the trees seemed to fall on him and make him shine.

"Follow me!" Funshine said brightly.

He hopped to the next stone, and Wish followed. As long as he held her paw, she could do anything.

Then, on the last stone, she let go of his hand. Stepping-stones were easy now.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to do the last ones by myself." Wish said confidently, nodding.

"Okay. I'll see you on the other side." Funshine giggled, and jumped across the last stone to the bank.

Wish Bear took a deep breath and jumped to the next one, and then to the shore.

"Yay! You did it!" Cheer said and gave her a big bear hug.

Funshine kissed her. Then it was time to move on. They continued the hike rather peacefully. They climbed a broken staircase, and Cheer lost her footing. Wish grabbed her hand before she slipped over the edge.

"That was too close." Wish said.

"You okay Cheer?" Funshine asked, coming back to them since he was a little bit ahead.

Wish gave her a hug, and then they were on the way again.

"I slipped, but Wish saved me."

"Thank our stars we have Wish Bear." Funshine said.

Cheer nodded. Cheer held Wish's paw as they climbed up the rest of the staircase. When they got to the path again, Cheer let go after a few steps. Wish was fine with that.

Next, they lost the path through a tangle of tall weeds. Wish peered in, but the plants were so thick that she couldn't see the path very well.

"Wait, what?" Cheer asked, looking at her map.

"Hey Wish, do you think now would be a good time to climb a tree and get a better view of how big this mess of weeds is, wouldn't you say?" Funshine asked, pointing up.

"Okay." Wish said.

She took off her pack and climbed the nearest tallest tree. She carefully climbed the purple oak up high into the branches. Wish scouted the area. The weeds were thick, but there wasn't as much as she thought there would be. At the other end, she saw the path come out.

"I see a path on the other side! It's not too far" Wish said.

"Okay." Cheer said.

Wish came down and put her backpack on again. She could've flown up with a wish, but it was fun to climb trees.

They entered the weeds and plants. The plants reached out and tickled Wish Bear's fur, but it didn't make her laugh. Instead, she was tense and tried to be as small as possible – she didn't want to touch them. A bug fell on her head. She yelped and shook her head wildly, flinging the bug off as quickly as she could.

"What was that?" Cheer asked, noticing Wish was startled.

"A bug landed on my head. It's gone now."

"Okay. Dang it, I should've brought a sun hat! And it would've looked cute too! Don't you think so? Pink, with a rainbow-bow and cute little clouds?"

"Yeah I think so." Wish said, though she would prefer one to have lots of stars.

She heard a crunch in the grass, and her flight-or-fight response kicked in. She froze with fear. Something in her gut told her that something wasn't right. Wish Bear turned herself invisible quickly with a wish.

"Shh!" Wish warned them, now invisible.

"Hey — where'd you go?" Cheer asked, turning around, and not seeing her.

Almost a breath later, cages fell down on Cheer and Funshine. They yelped. Then Beastly and Shreeky came out of the weeds, covered in leaves and twigs, but they didn't care, since they just caught two Care Bears! Wish Bear could see them, but they couldn't see her. She had to wait for the right moment.

"Ah!" Cheer exclaimed startled.

"He-he! We got you now, Care Bears!" Shreeky and Beastly laughed at their victory.

"Hey, weren't there three Care Bears, Shreeky? Where'd the other one go?"

"Why are you standing around and asking me? Go find it!" Shreeky shouted.

"Okay, okay, geesh." he mumbled, and stomped off to look around for Wish Bear.

Wish Bear smiled, thankful for her wishing powers and her invisibility. Though she couldn't be invisible forever. It was timed – she had about five minutes. And she had to do something to get her friends out.

"Help!" Funshine shouted as loud as he could.

Cheer then said, "Care Bears Stare!" and shot an emergency beacon up into the sky. That gave Wish Bear an idea!

 _Thank you, Cheer Bear!_ she thought.

Beastly and Shreeky's victory would be short lived.

Shreeky taunted Funshine and Cheer in their cages.

"You stupid Care Bear, that Stare isn't going to help you!" Shreeky laughed.

"Yes it is! Help is right here!" Wish shouted, and said, "Care Bears Stare!"

Shreeky and Beastly screamed, and ran into the weeds, startled with Care Bears Stare that had seemingly come out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" Shreeky yelled from the bushes.

"I don't know, Shreeky!" Beastly responded from the other side.

Wish Bear quickly turned visible again, and jumped to her friend's cages, and unlocked them. She nodded when her friends knew what to do afterwards.

Wish Bear made some fake Care Bears, plush toys, and put them on the path. Then she swiped the cages.

"Hey Beastly and Shreeky! There's more Care Bears walking down the path right now! Now's your chance!" Wish said, with a dark voice.

"What? Who was that?" Beastly asked.

"Let's see if that voice is telling the truth!"

Wish Bear, Funshine and Cheer quickly hid in the weeds as Beastly and Shreeky got out of them. As Beastly and Shreeky got closer and studied the plush Care Bears, and before they could realize they were in for a trap, Cheer tied the rainbow lassos to each cage and swung them over her head and they landed right on Beastly and Shreeky!

"Got you!" Cheer said.

"Have a taste of your own medicine! I bet it makes you feel sick, huh!" Funshine laughed and stuck out his tongue.

Then the three Care Bears rushed away before Beastly and Shreeky could realize what happened to them. By the time the Care Bears were yards away, Shreeky yelled as loud as a siren. The Care Bears covered their ears.

"I wonder if the whole park heard that." Cheer whispered.

Wish Bear's ears were still ringing. Wish Bear and her friends continued down the path, but it was clear they were going to have to stop for a rest soon. Wish felt a little dizzy. Her ears still stung from Shreeky's loud shriek.

They came to a picnic area and sat down in the shade, taking off their packs. Everyone waited for their ears to return to normal. While Wish waited, she took a drink of water from her star-shaped water bottle. Soon she was feeling better, and enjoyed the breeze. She could hear the beautiful birds singing their songs.

"My ears are normal again." Wish said, relieved.

A moment later, Cheer took a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, me too." She rubbed her ears.

Next was Funshine. Wish Bear gave him a kiss since they were sitting next to each other.

"Well, let's get going. We don't want to get too far behind." Cheer said.

They agreed and got going again. As they were walking, a strong breeze blew Funshine's map away since he wasn't holding it tight enough.

"Oh no!" Funshine cried as it headed for the treetops.

"Don't worry, we still have our maps." Wish said.

Funshine pouted. They continued down the path. Every once in a while, Wish heard a rustle in the brush, but she wasn't sure if it was an animal or Beastly and Shreeky again.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Wish said, thinking out loud.

"Yeah. I wonder if anyone's made it to the camp yet." Cheer asked.

As they walked a flat part of the trail, Cheer fiddled around with her rainbow walking stick, twirling it and speeding up and slowing down. She was just doing something to pass the time, but Wish thought that Funshine might think she was showing off. But he didn't say anything.

Funshine hummed a Care Bears song to break the silence. Wish walked next to him and she held his hand. She wondered how long it would take them to get to the campsite.

They walked peacefully for a while down the winding trail. Then they came to a bridge. Wish checked the map to make sure they were going the right direction. They were, and there was a bridge symbol on the trail.

"Let's go. I think it's safe."

Funshine skipped across the bridge with Cheer Bear. Wish went last. As she was walking, she watched a flock of birds fly across the sky. As she did, her paw missed the plank and she fell through the bridge!

"Ah!" she yelled, hanging on with her paw.

"Wish Bear!" Cheer and Funshine turned around and saw their friend in a dangerous situation.

Wish Bear looked down. It was about a twenty-foot drop. Her map fell out of her paws and she couldn't get it back. There was a river below, and she wasn't sure how deep the water was. She was too scared to make a wish.

"Hold on!" Cheer said, and got a rainbow lasso and tied it around Wish's waist.

Wish held on to the lasso tightly. Cheer and Funshine pulled Wish up and back on the bridge. She sighed with relief and hugged her friends. Cheer lost her map, too, while she was helping Wish.

"Thank you."

"No need. Just watch your step next time!" Cheer replied.

"I'm glad you're okay." Funshine said, holding her in his arms, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips that warmed her heart.

They continued down the trail. Then they came to a peculiar sign that read "Camp Ground – This Way – 5 Miles" that was pointing the direction that Wish had a gut feeling wasn't the right one. Cheer and Funshine decided it was legit. But something bugged Wish Bear about it. It looked different than all the other signs in the park. But Cheer and Funshine were already heading the way that the sign told them to.

"I don't think we should go this way." Wish said.

"Maybe it's a shortcut!" Cheer argued.

As they got deeper into the woods, they didn't notice that the trail disappeared under their feet. Until Wish stepped on a twig, and looked down.

"Uh-oh. We're not even on the path anymore!" Wish said.

"Look out, Wish Bear!"

"What?"

As she was backing away, she stepped right into a huge area of mud. And it wasn't ordinary mud. It was dark, and it gave off a magical aura. Someone put it there and Wish walked right into it, just like they wanted to. It felt like she was starting to sink — no, the mud was pulling her in deeper!

"Help!"

Cheer's wonderful rainbow lasso was a hero again. She whipped it out and Wish was now up to her chin in mud. She fought back and kept her hands above the mud. Then she grabbed on the rainbow lasso, and Cheer and Funshine pulled her out of the mud, saving her yet again.

"This is unbearable." Wish said, which made Funshine laugh.

"Sorry. You just said… um… sorry." he was struggling not to giggle.

"I wish I was cleaned up!" Wish said, and a few seconds later all the mud on her fur vanished along with the sparkles.

"You look like you haven't even been on a hike." Cheer said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Let's get back on the right path…" Funshine added.

They looked around for any landmarks of where the correct path was. It seemed that they were lost. And worse, they didn't have any maps or a compass. Wish groaned.

"This is great!" she said, "I bet you ten dollars that it was Beastly and Shreeky who put that sign there."

"Okay." Cheer nodded.

They turned around and followed their footprints and the path they kind of made on their way to the mud pit. They reached the path safely, and inspected the sign — except the sign was gone.

"Yep, it was definitely a trap." Funshine confirmed.

Cheer and Wish agreed with him.

"I can't believe we fell for that stupid sign-trap!" Cheer pouted, crossing her arms.

"I had my doubts about it."

"Okay, you don't have to show off."

"Sorry."

"Let's stop fighting. Fighting isn't fun. What's fun is staying together and getting to the campsite!"

"Funshine's right about that." Cheer said, "I'm sorry I was rude, Wish Bear."

"Apology accepted."

As they walked along the right path, Wish heard something. It was like a howl. She froze with fear.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Funshine asked, "It was probably the cubs."

"No, I don't think so. Are there wolves in this park?"

"I…" Cheer clung to Wish Bear out of fright, "I hope not! There better not be any wolves in this park!"

The howling got louder and closer. The three of them instinctively ran away from the sound as fast as they could. They climbed up a hill and were at the edge of the campgrounds, but there was one big problem. The gate was locked!

"We're trapped!" Wish said.

Then Beastly and Shreeky came up from the path. Shreeky was holding a recorder, which was where the howling noise was coming from. She smiled mischievously.

"Looks like you three are trapped!"

"Open the gate! You closed it, didn't you?" Cheer pointed at her.

"Why should we tell you?" Shreeky laughed.

"Yeah!" Beastly added.

Wish, Cheer, and Funshine all looked at each other. They held paws. During that moment, Wish realized something powerful – that if she ever got lost on her own path, her friends would be there to help her.

The trio of Care Bears nodded. It was time to do the Care Bears Stare and defeat Shreeky and Beastly!

"Care Bears Stare!" Wish, Funshine and Cheer shouted.

A bright beam of aqua, yellow, and pink light blasted out of the Care Bears bellies, and directly hit Beastly and Shreeky.

"Ah!" they yelled, as the effects of the Stare started to take action, "No! We have to go back to No Heart before we actually start to _care_!"

Shreeky had an amulet like No Heart, which would delay the effects of the Stare but would also make the evil magic weaker, unfortunately not the same could be said for Beastly. He bounced happily up to the gate and started to unlock the gate.

"Beastly! What are you doing?" Shreeky shouted.

"I'm helping open the gate!" Beastly answered, and the lock popped open, "There you go, Care Bears!"

"Thank you, Beastly." Wish said.

"You're welcome!"

"No!" Shreeky yelled, and grabbed Beastly by the collar and they stormed off, "Beastly!"

"I care so much about you, Shreeky!"

"Stop it! Stop it! I can't stand you!"

The three friends laughed together. Then Wish unexpectedly gave them a warm and friendly hug.

"Thank you." she said.

"What are friends for?" they said.

Wish smiled and said, "Well, I certainly learned something from you two today. That I might get lost on my path… and there'll be someone there to help me find my way again. If you need help finding your path, let me know and I will try to help you the best I can!"

Cheer clapped and Funshine gave her a kiss.

"We care about you so much, Wish Bear." Cheer and Funshine said, "We'll always be friends forever."

Wish nodded, wiping her tears away. They entered the camp ground, and went to find a familiar family member. A few moments later, they found Tender Heart sitting on a picnic table bench, relaxing after just having set up his tent.

"Ah! It looks like we have our winners!" Tenderheart said.

"We won?"

"Yep! You're the first ones here. Besides me, of course. Congratulations. Now you can set up your tents and relax!"

Wish found a nice spot near a tree and got out her tent. She wished for it to be set up, and in a few seconds she was done. Cheer and Funshine were still getting their tents put up, so she went to help them.

"Well. There we go!" Funshine said, "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." Wish gave Funshine a kiss on the cheek that made him blush red.

Later that evening, after the rest of the Care Bears showed up, and the sky was dark, Tenderheart and Wish Bear started a campfire and got out marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers for S'mores. The rest of the Care Bears were either relaxing or playing catch or other fun games. Bedtime Bear was awake and warming his paws by the fire. The air was filled with happy laughter, cheer, the crackling of fire, and the rustle of a gentle breeze in the rainbow trees.

"Care Bears! It's S'mores time!" Tenderheart announced.

"Yay!" everyone cheered and ran to get their S'mores.

Wish and Funshine made their S'mores next to each other. And Cheer just happened to have a camera.

"Hey, let me take a picture!" she said.

"Okay!"

"Say cheese!"

Wish and Funshine smiled for the camera. And Wish Bear was certain she would remember this hiking trip for many years to come.

THE END


End file.
